


Black and Blue (I've Been Meaning to Say)

by CCrosbie10



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Kinda, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCrosbie10/pseuds/CCrosbie10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into what Danny was thinking during that part (you know which one) of episode 35. One sided Hollence and T for minor swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue (I've Been Meaning to Say)

She only felt it after she was done kicking the asses of Vordenberg's cronies and her adrenaline began to wane. The hype was still there, her battle senses heightened, but all of that extra focus was on Laura, keeping Laura safe, making sure she wasn't and would not get hurt.   
  
She figured that was how Theo had been able to sneak up on her.   
  
But when the adrenaline of the fight lessened, Danny was dimly aware of a stinging on her neck. In fact, she felt two close but separate puncture wounds and a warm wetness coating the skin there. It didn't take her long to figure out what they were, not with everything that had happened.   
  
When she realized what they were, there was a split second of anger, pure fury, but that quickly have way to worry about what the bite would do to her while she was alive. There was so much lore on vampires that she couldn't be sure.   
  
Would there be a burn like lava in her veins, a living torture like nothing else?  
  
Would she turn even if she was still alive; did a bite guarantee that you would become a vampire?  
  
Would it do nothing, the only harm coming from her constant worry over what it would do to her?  
  
She was scared; scared that it would torture her alive for hours, days even. There was so much she had to do, so much to protect. So many people to protect.   
  
LaF with their passion for science and the unknown.   
  
Perry who, as out of character as she was acting, tried to keep them all safe in her own ways.   
  
Kirsch who was the definition of a frat boy on the outside but, on the inside, cared more about them all than she thought he could ever express. Kirsch who was excited just to be her friend because, as much as she wished she could feel a fraction of what he felt for her, she was very much In Love with someone else.   
  
Someone else being Laura Hollis who tried her hardest to always do what was best, what was Right. She tried to be good but had only recently realized that good and bad were just words and the world was very much a Grey kind of place; a place where morals and actions were ambiguous and, sometimes, the most harm could come from the best intentions.   
  
"It's okay... I think I got it covered." She said as she rushed back through the door to Laura and Kirsch. Her breathing was laboured, heart racing in her chest like it was trying to break free and run around the war riddled campus on it's own.   
  
"Now, I'm not saying I'd like props for having done all that with broken ribs but-"   
  
As it turned out though, Danny didn't have to worry about being alive through a torture that might not even have come in the end.   
  
Theo, fucking Theo, had stabbed her in the back like a coward and had ensured her turning.   
  
At least, that's how Danny thought it worked. Either way, dead or undead, Danny wasn't afraid anymore. In some twisted world, she might have thanked Theo for his actions. But not today, and not any time soon. If she ended up turning, he would be the first person she went after.   
  
Now though. She only stumbles into the room, a fire burning in her back and in her neck. Both wounds equally as damning. She looks at Laura - beautiful Laura - and tries for a small, sorrowful smile (she thinks it might come off as more of a grimace) and then she's falling to her knees, to her forearms, trying to keep herself up.   
  
Laura calls her name, and she hears Kirsch too with that damn nickname he seemed intent on making stick. She didn't think she minded now though, it was too late to say anything (not that she would ever have admitted it to his face) but he might not think it such a good title when she was on a bloodthirsty killing spree.   
  
That was how it worked, right? Newly born - or reborn, whatever - vampires had no control? JP seemed to have enough control but perhaps that was just a testament to his being in Will's body and said body being used to the hunger.   
  
Danny vaguely hears Theo talking but her focus is elsewhere. Split mostly between Laura and trying to breathe.   
  
And Laura, in all of her Rightness and Goodness, is at her side, trying to help her up.   
  
Kirsch is raising his voice, sounding angrier than she had ever heard him in the time that she'd known him, and then he's coughing and Danny is leaning back against Laura, looking at Theo through hazy and spotted vision.   
  
"Did that little Scheißwiesel just stab me?" She asks, her voice low, trying to save as much air as she can. She has hopes as the pain in her neck spreads; that she'll come back before the fight is done, that she'll fight alongside Laura again, stronger and faster than before. Maybe then Laura might see how much she cared for her.   
  
She didn't think that was an issue though, not really, and she blames the thought on the haziness that - god - _dying_ brought on. Laura had always seen and Laura had, in the beginning, tried to feel the same. But Danny knew that in her heart of hearts, even after everything that had happened, Laura would always love Carmilla. And Carmilla would always love Laura.   
  
Danny wasn't sure who had bit her. If it was Elvira herself or JP or another unnamed vampire on campus who was caught up in the confusion. But if it had been Carmilla... Well, maybe this was some kind of poetic justice to her. Danny was responsible for the death of her sister so she would be responsible for Danny living and losing everyone /she/ loved.   
  
This whole dying thing really put it into perspective though and Danny couldn't find it in herself to be that angry with Carmilla.   
  
As long as Carmilla took care of Laura and made sure she was safe.   
  
Laura is nodding at her from above and Danny thinks she could easily be an angel.   
  
"Well that sucks." And Laura is there again, saying her name. Why did she sound so panicked? Oh right...  
  
Danny opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. Her hand is on Laura's knee and she realizes that this is very much not a comfortable position to be in - for herself or for Laura - but this is the last time she thinks she'll be this close to her for a long time and so she bears it.  
  
Danny shakes her head as Laura calls her name over again. She needs Laura to stop; stop sounding so frantic and scared. She feels like she's getting a preview of what might happen when she turns but she hopes beyond anything that, even after she goes all vampiric, she'll never be able to hurt Laura; not even in a bloodlust.   
  
"It's okay." She breathes out. _It's okay, Laura, please don't be afraid for me._  
  
"I meant what I said before." _I love you_. "That it was worth it." _As long as you're safe_. "And I'm not scared."  
  
_I am not scared of death, I'm not scared of turning. You will be safe, you have so many people looking out for you. The campus will be protected, and you will get what you wanted all along._  
  
"Okay? You remember that." She says. _You remember that I love you, no matter what happens. And remember that I'm not afraid of this. I will conquer it, with time._ Danny isn't sure what she's saying aloud or in her head anymore, everything is so blurry and out of focus. She's dizzy and there's so much burning; a viscous lava moving towards her head and through her chest.   
  
"I'm not scared." Laura's hands are cool and warm all at once on her shoulders and she's just... So close. There's a scent so uniquely Laura and that's all Danny needs right now. It grounds her, almost. It gives her the strength to say her last few words.   
  
"I'm not." Her vision is more black than spotted now and she feels her heart slowing its pace before there was nothing; nothing at all.   
  
And then...  
  
There was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before I watched tonight's episode after I saw a post on tumblr that my friend so kindly pointed out to me. This is the result of that and our yelling at each other about possibilities (that were cemented in 36). Hope you liked it!


End file.
